Fluorine-containing organic compounds have very unique properties distinguished from other compounds and due to, for example, the energy scale of the C—F bond, the low polarization of the C—F bond, and the dipole moment of the C—F bond. Because of their unique properties, fluorine-containing organic compounds have a considerably wide range of applications, for example, in resin, rubber, coating compositions, film, water repellents, oil repellents, liquid crystals, dyes, physiologically active substances, and starting materials of these materials, depending on their structure and characteristics.
Tremendous efforts have thus been made in the development of synthesis methods for a variety of fluorine-containing organic compounds.
Of fluorine-containing organic compounds, compounds having an organic group at both terminals of their tetrafluoroethylene structure (—CF2—CF2—) (this structure may be may be referred to hereinafter as “TFE structure”; and these compounds may be may be referred to hereinafter as a “TFE compound”) have unique characteristics, and are thus useful as monomers for fluorine-containing polymers applied to fuel cells or as crystal liquid materials, for example.
Non-patent Literature 1 to 4 disclose methods for synthesizing these TFE compounds by fluorinating various compounds.
Non-patent Literature 5 and 6 disclose methods for synthesizing TEL compounds using a fluorine-containing copper compound, for example.